Technical Field
The present invention relates to physical access control and identity management, access control mechanisms for managing physical “points of service”, physical access portals, or other physical resource access control methods and apparatus, wireless door actuators, locks, and security systems. The field of the invention is identifying and providing analytics for human traffic patterns in indoor and spatially confined settings.
Description of the Related Art
Within this application the term physical access portal (portal) refers to a control point or boundary through which a person or vehicle or object can traverse if permitted or be denied transit whether it is an entrance or exit from or to a structure or area or region. Non-limiting examples of portals are doors, gates, lifts, elevators, bridges, tunnels, tubes, vehicles, chair, tow, canal lock, hatch, and sally ports.
As is known, mobile devices including wearable devices, communicating via the cellular telephone network, also include geo-location services by detecting signal strengths and phases from Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites, Wi-Fi Access Points, Cellular Base Stations, Bluetooth beacons, and other non mobile signal emitters which have fixed location. As is known, mobile devices may include circuits for image capture in 2D or 3D in visible and non-visible spectrum and comparison with stored images.
As is known, mobile devices including cellular phones and wearables often include NFC, RFID, and Bluetooth transceivers which can connect with security system readers.
Conventional access control systems depend on one or at most two factors of authentication. Usually a key or key card is a resonator energized by a reader. The reader is hard wired to a server which verifies access time and location of a particular door or entry. Upon presentation of the key card, an identity is transmitted to the server which operates a door lock/unlock solenoid through a wire or network. Mere possession of the key or key card enables access during certain times.
A Key Card is often lost by the user and needs to be replaced. This has a cost associated with it. The user needs to remember to bring the “key card” with them. They often forget and a temporary card needs to be issued. The key card is not always important to the user so they neglect it.
Another conventional access control system depends on knowledge of a pass code, phrase, numerical combination, or answers to questions. Knowledge of the shared secret enables access during certain times. Some systems use a combination of a NFC reader with a shared secret. Because the channels are essentially bidirectional the shared secret can be stolen.
Alternately, a cryptographic key code which is pseudo-randomly generated by a dedicated dongle has the problem of delivery to an authorized user and retention by the authorized user. It can be left behind, lost, or stolen.
Using conventional systems, there are keys for authorized persons to enter buildings or open doors, however, there are currently no accurate ways to track unregistered persons, their movements, and other patterns of behavior for either commercial or security interests. Additionally there is no current way to seek specific data such as unique visitors, return visitors, time in the physical space and associate such data to an actual identity as well as curate an experience based on that person's identity such as by presenting signage notification or control access or denial. As is known, conventional physical security systems provide access control, video surveillance, and intrusion detection.
What is needed is a way to provide for analytics of both known and unknown persons while also allowing for anonymous and pseudo-not of this measurements were privacy or other policy dictates require it. What is needed is a way to identify when visitors substantially diverge from their previous trusted behavior or routing. What is needed is additional metrics for situational awareness frictionless authentication and access control, monitoring of known and unknown persons for security threats, and creation of heat maps for optimization of various building automation systems.